Supernatural: The Dawn Graven Chronicles
by DoctorWhoFan9
Summary: My name is Dawn Graven, and this is the story of how my family died and how I met the Winchesters. This is the story of my life. It's screwy and morbid and at times, surprisingly, happy. I swear if my journal or my life is published like The Winchester's lives were in those Supernatural Books, someone is in for a world of Hell. Just a word of warning Chuck. CHUCK I JUST TOLD YOU-!
1. Chapter 1

Summary/ Intro

My name is Dawn Graven, and this is my story. This is the story of how my family died. Of how I stopped speaking and met the Winchester boys. This is how I found a new family, and how I found my voice again. Of how I found a home. How I finally found love. This is the story of my life. It's screwy and morbid and sad and at times, surprisingly, happy. And I swear if my journal or my life is published like The Winchester's lives were in those Supernatural Books, someone is in for a world of Hell. Just a word of warning Chuck, I am definitely someone you don't want to mess with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. **

**Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

_Andrew and Jane herded their three children into the panic room. "Stay here until we come get you, and remember the test?"_

_The oldest two, Lucy and Logan, nodded; their youngest, Dawn, clung to her brother and reached for her eldest sibling's hand while staring wide-eyed at her mother and father._

"_We'll be back soon kids." Andrew Graven said, pushing the warded door to the panic room closed. The three children stood huddled together in the center of the room waiting for their parents to come back, but they never did. _

_That's how the three Hunters found them. Three, scared, hungry children, clinging to each other, holding flasks of holy water, now all alone in the world._

* * *

Sam, Dean and Castiel looked at the old dilapidated house and then at each other. This was definitely the place the nest was, and they weren't the only ones who were after the nest by the look of it. And then they heard the scream.

"Shit." Dean said jumping toward the house. Sam and Cas followed as quickly as possible. By the time Dean broke down the door, there was blood everywhere inside the house. There were lots of Vamps already down for the count, but some of the Hunters that were there were also down. The trio jumped into the middle of the fight immediately distinguishing between the Hunters and the Vamps.

There was a young woman backed into a corner, staring in horror at the Vamp coming toward her. "Dawn, come on Baby, it's me, Nick. Don't tell me you don't remember the love of your life." She pressed herself closer to the wall as he came towards her, his fangs bared. Her eyes darted around, trying to find an escape route. She was just about to give up hope of getting out of there alive when Nick's head was separated from his body.

Dawn jumped and watched as Nick's body fell to the ground. She looked up at the man who had saved her and was about to thank him when she saw a female Vamp come up behind him. "Down!" she yelled. Thankfully the man listened. Dawn slid around him, stuck the Vamp with a vile of Dead-Mans- Blood and kicked the bitch's feet out from under her. The man spun and swung his machete down, taking off the Vamp's head.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just returning the favor." Just then there was a cry of pain from across the room followed by a shriek. Dawn swung around. She would know those voices anywhere. _No._ "NO!" she darted forward towards her brother and sister with no thought other in her head other than helping them if she could, even if it killed her. She had already lost her parents as a child, and at least four friends today, she couldn't lose them too. Just then a strong pair of arms wrapped around her pulling her back. "NO!" she shrieked struggling to get free.

"Sammy! Cas!" The other two newcomers didn't even need to ask what they were supposed to do. They immediately jumped to help the two Hunters that were in trouble, finishing off the Vamps that were left quickly.

Dawn kept struggling to get free, tears falling down her face, voice cracking as she kept saying "No. God no. Not them too. No. No. No."

"Sammy?" The tallest of the three men leaned down, and then looked up and shook his head. "Shit."

Dawn looked around the room and saw her friends, her _family_, lying dead on the blood covered floor. She stopped struggling and sagged as she let out a heart wrenching wail. The man holding on to her, seemed to hold on to her even tighter when she sank towards the floor and moaned, not that she noticed, it seemed like everything in her went numb.

Dean held on to the girl, startled by her cry and the fact that she went limp in his arms. "Sammy, Cas, check the rest of the building. I don't want any surprises." The other two nodded, glancing worriedly at the girl Dean was supporting as they left the room. Dean picked the girl up and set her on the least bloody part of the couch and went to start getting the dead Hunters gathered for a proper send off. He counted seven, all of them young, the oldest barely hitting 26 by the look of them. Dean sighed, these kids didn't deserve to die like this. He glanced up at the couch, the girl hadn't moved at all since he'd set her down, it didn't even look like she'd blinked. As he looked a bit closer, he realized that what spark had been in her eyes when he'd exchanged words with her earlier was gone. Her eyes looked dead. Dean grimaced. What were they going to do with the kid?

When Sam and Cas got back, the three of them moved all the Hunters' bodies outside, before salting and burning their bodies. The girl stumbled after them, before sinking to the ground watching her friends' bodies burn. She just stared at the flames while the three men talked quietly.

"Dean, what are we going to do? We can't leave her here."

"I know Sammy. But would she come with us? And if she did, what good would it do her? We kind of have targets painted on our backs."

"Sam. Dean. Perhaps we should ask her." They turned to look at Cas, who shrugged. "It seems the best option."

The three of them turned to look at her. She was staring blankly into the flames. Then they looked at each other, silently asking who would go over and ask her. When they turned back to the girl she was pushing herself to her feet. Once she was standing she looked at them, her eyes still seemed dead, but at the same time they seemed to be asking a question. _What happens to me now?_

* * *

They loaded everything they could into the impala and Sam took the keys to one other cars and they loaded everything else in there.

"You can stay with us for a while ok?" Dean watched the girl carefully. She nodded. "What's your name kid?" she opened her mouth and made to speak but no sound came out. They both frowned when she tried again and got the same result. "Here, how about you write it down?" Dean grabbed a pen and a bit of paper. He watched as she scribbled something down.

_Dawn Graven._

"How old are you Dawn?"

_Just turned 20._

Dean nodded. "You got anyone you can stay with?"

_No. All dead._

Dean grimaced again, and put a hand on her shoulder. "You can stay with us if you want to, but you don't have to. It's your choice."

She nodded and then scribbled something down. _Did you know Bobby Singer?_

Dean blinked. "Yeah, kid. We all knew him."

_He saved my brother and my sister and me. Damian Smith and John Winchester too._

Dean froze and stared at the name she had just scribbled down. "You knew John Winchester?"

_A bit. They all stayed in touch for a while. We stayed with Mr. Damian and his family. Mr. Winchester stayed in touch for a while, then crazy things happened and he didn't call any more. Then we found out he died. Then Bobby. _ Her lip started to tremble.

"Hey," Dean covered her hands with his. "You've got us now."

She looked up at him and nodded. The corner of her mouth twitched up into a brief, watery smile. _Good._ Dean thought._ God, we've only known this kid for an hour and she's already found my soft spot._ "Let's get going. Sammy! We're leaving!"

Sam nodded to his brother before climbing in the car he'd commandeered. He watched as Dean and Cas let the young woman ride shot gun. Sam knew how they felt. That girl had just lost everything, they weren't going to fight over who gets shotgun, especially not when they'd all been there at some point.


End file.
